


Announcement

by thrain



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 13:34:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21100298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thrain/pseuds/thrain
Summary: Just an announcement about this account





	Announcement

Hey y’all! 

I lost the password for this account a while ago and never made a huge effort to find it again. After doing some digging I found it! My apologies for leaving my fics unfinished with no ending. I’m not sure yet if I will be continuing but I will be posting other stuff, hopefully. If I don’t post, please harass me on tumblr, which is now yureidere. 

Thanks for being patient,

From the clown


End file.
